The invention generally relates to supports and, more particularly, to a stand for supporting a manual grease gun that normally takes two hands to cycle through pumping and restoring strokes between flared and depressed extremes respectively, in a way which inventively affords a standing user opportunity to pump by foot.
It is an object of the invention to provide standing users with a support apparatus for a manual grease gun which inventively affords a standing user opportunity to pump the grease gun by foot.
It is another object of the invention to provide the above support apparatus with an automatic lever-restoring mechanism which urges the lever back to the restored extreme after being released by the user's foot.
It is alternate object of the invention to configure the above support apparatus to have a low center of gravity, and hold the grease gun's barrel close to the ground, so that the support stand can be dragged around along the ground by users to various work stations simply by tugging on the grease delivery hose attached to the grease gun's pump head.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.